


Вернуть Гаару

by ChemicalMusician



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tender Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician
Summary: Наруто есть что сказать Гааре, но решается он на это, когда говорить уже поздно. Судьба даёт шанс всё исправить.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Вернуть Гаару

***

— Какой резвый джинчурики.

Казалось, Дейдара совсем его не интересует. Он смотрит только на ноги человека, которого Наруто зовёт другом, вскоре исчезнувшие в клюве белоснежной птицы. Дейдара спиной чувствует его животный взгляд, агрессивный и красный, будто песок.

Преданный джинчурики. Сразу рвётся в бой и пытается не отставать от птицы. Может, Дейдара вернёт ему его игрушку. Осталось доставить Наруто в сохранности: он нужен Дейдаре и остальным Акацки живым.

Копирующий ниндзя не отступает — плетётся в хвосте где-то, верный пёс, пытается что-то кричать джинчурики. Вроде «не делай этого, Наруто»? И разве сейчас тот, опьянённый злобой и местью, его послушает?

Дейдара не переживает: Копирующий с лёгкостью справляется с коллекционированием техник, да только у него нет под рукой глины. Зато есть шаринган, но перенимальщику никогда не стать творцом, не познать сути истинного искусства. Искусство скоротечно, искусство самобытно. Копирующий скоро должен выдохнуться — вот тогда будет совсем хорошо. Он не из клана Учиха, запас чакры у него поменьше, за джинчурики ему не поспеть.

Дейдара смотрит вслед двум теням позади него. Такие маленькие, жалкие, особенно с высоты птичьего полёта. Вообще — к чёрту Копирующего; главное — доставить живым и невредимым его ученика. Хотя, если будет сопротивляться, можно и повредить чуть-чуть.

Дейдара чувствует: воздух переменился. Воздух, и небо, и всё вокруг. Он направляет камеру на две мелкие тени, затем — на ту, что в зелёной одежде джонина, и ахает, поражённый. Рисунок в радужке его левого глаза будто изменился, стал… темнее? Перед глазами всё расплывается, будто засасывается в одну точку. Дейдара восхищённо выкрикивает: «Вау, какая техника!» — прежде чем лишается руки. Он недооценил Копирующего.

Дейдара пытается сохранить координацию, не свалиться — с плаща стекает кровь, которая не успела впитаться. Ему, кажется, ничего не хочется: ни силы Девятихвостого, ни одобрения других Акацки. Только бы не упасть — хвататься за спину птицы больше нечем.

Дейдара понимает: в чём-то эти две блёклые тени снизу сильнее всех Акацки вместе взятых, и это «в чём-то» — не физическая сила или количество чакры.

***

Наруто плачет. Перед бабушкой Чиё, перед Сакурой, перед Какаши-сенсеем. Он плачет, когда думает о Гааре, рвётся вперёд и плачет.

— Гаара — друг, — говорит Какаши бабушке. — Неважно, из какой деревни — Наруто понимает его лучше, чем кто-либо в Суне.

Наруто пытается разобраться в своих чувствах к Гааре. Он — близкий-близкий друг. Он — родственная душа, вряд ли кто-то в Конохе поймёт Наруто лучше Самовлюблённого демона. Или уже нет? Ведь стать Казекаге за такое короткое время, не пройдя с первого раза экзамен на чунина, кажется для Наруто невероятно сложной задачей. Или не с первого? Кто знает, сколько раз Гаара пытался сдать экзамен до этого.

Гаару сложно назвать демоном сейчас. С тех пор много воды утекло, много крови, разлитых во тьме криков, слёз. Гаара вёл за собой народ; мысли о нём теперь мотивировали и самого Наруто. Ведь раз смог Гаара, сможет и он. Интересно, такой ли взгляд Гаары холодный, каким был два года назад?

***

Гаара жарко дышит ему в лицо, распалённый, беззащитный, упирается в живот твёрдым членом.

Гаара не отрывает взгляда от его бездонных глаз, мажет губами по тёмным линиям на щеках. Наруто вздыхает, ерошит и так постоянно торчащие волосы, берёт его лицо в свои ладони. Как же безумно жарко! Он зацеловывает горящий алым шрам-кандзи, опускается к переносице, к носу, к губам. Любовь, ах, если бы другие знали, сколько в Гааре любви, как долго он её копил, не имея возможности выплеснуть. Гаара стонет — кажется, впервые в жизни не от боли.

Наруто ощупывает его грудь, живот, рёбра — какой же он горячий, точно раскалённый в полуденный день песок, обжигает, плавится, но Наруто не смеет убрать руку. Ему нравится этот жар.

Со вздохом он всё же убирает пальцы с кожи Гаары, на какую-то минуту — открутить колпачок с тюбика, раскатать жидкость в пальцах.

— Продолжать?

Гаара ловит ртом воздух, почти что давится им. Через силу кивает.

На секунду он сжимается, чувствуя в себе его палец. Он видит: песок оплетает ногу Наруто, как в моменты, когда демон чувствует опасность. Нет-нет-нет, только не это — надо расслабиться, говорит себе Гаара и на всякий случай кладёт влажные ладони с оттопыренными пальцами на простынь, чтобы не сжать в кулаки. Становится чуть легче.

— Больно?

Гаара мотает головой; песок возвращается в свой сосуд. Гаара надеется, что больше он оттуда не выползет. Он поднимает дрожащую ладонь, сгибает пальцы так, чтобы показать два. Наруто не заставляет долго ждать. Гаара прерывисто вздыхает, кусает губу, тут же облизывая её.

Он медленно двигается навстречу Наруто, тянется, находит его губы, жадно целует, слушая рык его внутреннего зверя. Рык Гааре нравится — Курама доволен. Шукаку доволен.

Гаара открывает глаза, пьяно смотрит сквозь искры, которые так и пляшут вокруг. Взглядом указывает на лежащую слева ладонь — теперь пальца три. Он улыбается. Наруто целует его у линии роста волос, зарывается пальцами свободной руки в огненные пряди — отвлекает, и Гаара вздыхает громче прежнего, когда тот всё-таки выполняет его немую просьбу.

— Больно?

— Да, — шепчет Гаара, — немного. Мне нравится.

Песок больше не тревожит Наруто. Гаара водит пальцами по его спине, по волосам, лопаткам, гладит кончиками каждый позвонок. Он и не припомнит, с кем в своей жизни был таким нежным.

Наруто нетерпеливо ведёт собственным членом по его животу; ещё немного, и Гаара закатит глаза от этого ощущения — чужая плоть так близка к его собственной, как же мягко, как же тяжело, как же жарко!

Наруто едва сдерживается, чтобы не выпалить: «Позволь мне уже, даттебайо!» Нет, нельзя. Счастье, что Гаара сейчас под ним лежит, покорный, не запаковал его в песчаный гроб. Может ведь, всё ещё.

Гаара кивает. Расставляет шире бёдра, но Наруто, кажется, никак на это не реагирует. Гааре огромных усилий стоит собрать все мысли во рту, открыть его и высказать: «Пожалуйста, я хочу, чтоб там были не пальцы».

Он прикусывает язык и закрывает глаза от стыда. Чёртов недоумок, неужели одного кивка было недостаточно?!

Наруто кивает. Целует висок, за ухом и снова — лоб, снова — алый кандзи. Любовь, любовь, любовь.  
— Люблю, — говорит он.  
Гаара обвивает ногами его спину, цепляется за плечи, и когда Наруто медленно толкается — весь мир меркнет в глазах Гаары.

Он просыпался, чувствуя, как бельё впитывает сперму. Кожа не умела так впитывать слёзы — с этим прекрасно справлялась подушка. Как он хотел, чтобы хоть один из таких снов стал реальностью! Как он боялся отказа Самовлюблённого демона, его презрительного взгляда или его слов: «Думаю, нам не по пути, Наруто».

Сейчас он жалеет, что не смог сказать всё раньше. Он бы, возможно, выглядел самым глупым человеком во всей Стране Огня в глазах Гаары. Плевать. Его грызёт даже не мысль из разряда «а вдруг…». Не так важна взаимность: Гаара обязан был знать, как его любят. До мурашек в кончиках пальцев, до вставших дыбом волос, до мыслей, за которые наутро самую малость стыдно.

Он не в силах остановить поток слёз, которыми орошает землю рядом с остывшим телом Гаары. Знал бы ты, наверняка уже находящийся в другом мире Гаара, как по тебе тоскуют здесь…

Ты, страдающий всю жизнь, умер мучительной смертью, даже последние часы чувствуя адскую боль во всём теле. Тебя будто использовали, изнасиловали, забрав вместе с самой отвратительной частью тебя жизнь, которая для Акацки не имела никакой ценности.

— Если бы вы, жители Суны, не запечатали в него демона, этого всего бы не было! — кричит Наруто сквозь слёзы. — Все эти годы тренировок я потратил зря…

Есть шанс вернуть.  
Нужна чакра.  
Много, сколько есть только у Наруто.  
А если не хватит — Наруто готов помочь. Отдать хоть всё. Обычную, или красную, даже если ради этого придётся сдохнуть. Что угодно, лишь бы жил Гаара. Гаара, который всю жизнь задавался вопросом: «Кто я?» — чтобы в конце концов найти собственное предназначение. И вскоре умереть.

И если (когда) Гаара вернётся, он всё ему скажет. Без прикрас. Даже если будет нести откровенный бред и при этом цвет его кожи нельзя будет отличить от цвета волос Гаары, он всё скажет. Как он, чёрт возьми, любит его.

Он сражался с демоном внутри Гаары и победил, он шёл за Гаарой против Акацки, рвясь в бой, и победил, он не жалел для его воскрешения чакры, отдал, сколько потребовалось. И победил. Озвучивать мысли из головы кажется не такой уж страшной идеей по сравнению с тем, что он уже совершил.

— Я обязан столько всего тебе сказать.

Гаара смотрит на него приветливо; он устал. Они недавно добрались до Суны, а на него уже навалилось столько дел: без лорда Казекаге дела в деревне продвигаются неважно.

— Я так и не поздравил тебя с назначением Казекаге… Ты большой молодец, — говорит он. — Вероятно, тебе это далось нелегко.

— Надеюсь, это того стоило, — отвечает Гаара.

— Я…

— Наруто, спасибо. Если бы не ты, народ бы в меня не поверил. Ты помог мне понять, кто я такой. Именно ты. Я верю, что ты станешь легендарным Хокаге.

Губы Гаары трогает лёгкая улыбка. Наруто мнётся, сам будто расплывается в улыбке, благодарит Гаару. В попытке сказать — закашливается.

— Ты как всегда, мой друг, — говорит Гаара. — У нас есть пока время.

Ну же. Во сне это выглядело так просто. Вдохнуть. И говорить, что лежит на душе.

Во сне он был уверен, что это взаимно.

— Я, ты… Никто из Конохи не был мне так близок, как ты, честное слово, даже Саске, он друг, да, и ты тоже друг, и я… ну…

Он заливается краской, чувствует, что сейчас начнёт заикаться.

— Я очень ценю тебя, и я готов защищать ценой своей жизни… ну… отдать всё, знаешь… Я…

За потоком слов он даже не замечает, как меняется выражение лица Гаары.

— Я, ну… Я чувствую к тебе самое искреннее чувство… Их много, чувств… Ну и…

Он тянет пальцы к лицу Гаары, и тот резко отстраняется от Наруто. Его челюсть падает.

— Я не хотел, прости. Это чувство…

Он кладёт пальцы на правую сторону своего лба, глядя в лицо Гаары.

— Любовь, — хрипит Гаара, зажмуриваясь.

— Любовь.

— Ты любишь меня, — неуверенно звучит голос Гаары.

— Да. — Наруто отвечает непривычно тихо.

Спустя тяжёлые секунды молчания Гаара говорит:  
— Я не думал, что когда-то услышу такое. Ты мне небезразличен, Узумаки Наруто. Я мог бы сказать гораздо больше, но мне кажется, я не знаю, как это сделать…

Он смотрит в его глаза, в то время как Наруто пытается не смотреть ни на губы, ни на шрам. Худшее позади?

«Но когда как не сейчас?»

— Я не уверен, что до конца понимаю, что есть любовь, — говорит Гаара. — Я наблюдал за ней со стороны, но никогда не чувствовал. Но я думал, что, попади в похожую ситуацию Коноха, а на месте меня будь ты, я… пошёл бы за тобой. Сделал точно так же. Пожертвовал бы собой, отдавая всю чакру и мощь Шукаку, если бы знал, что ты проживешь долгую и счастливую жизнь…

Гаара замолкает, читая на лице Наруто растерянность.

— Мне кажется, я люблю тебя, Узумаки Наруто.

**Author's Note:**

> Эта же работа лежит на фикбуке, там пока мой основной профиль  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8597928  
> Добро пожаловать


End file.
